Shuriken School
Shuriken School is an Japanese-Canadian animated television series of 59 Japanese episodes in Canada, produced in Shuriken Studio and DHX Media (under the Cookie Jar Group and DHX Television label) and distributed by DHX Distribution and MegaNet. It was premiered on November 18, 2023 on Family Chrgd in Canada. It premiered on TV Tokyo and TV Asahi on December 12, 2023. The series was completed on February 15, 2028, while Shuriken Studios was shut down forever. It consisted on 5 seasons and 59 episodes. Development In 2023, DHX Media announced that they purchased Shuriken School (co-produced by Xilam and Zinkia) and the Australian-Brazillian-Spain animated TV series, Sea Princesses. (co-produced by Neptuno Films and Southern Star). DHX Media's television division, Television, are collaborating with Cookie Jar Group, Xilam, Zinkia and Family Chrgd to formed Shuriken Studios. They began creating the 59-episode run (resurrect version of Shuriken School) with the animation provided by Mercury Filmworks. The series ended its run on February 15, 2028, and the studio shut down. Plot Characters *'Eizan Kaburagi''' (voiced by Nathan Kress) is a 10-year-old ninja student of shuriken. Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, and eager to learn. His dream since childhood is to become a ninja. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He is also clumsy as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki". *'Okuni Dohan' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a 10-year-old ninja student of Shuriken and the only female member of the main group, also the most well-studied of them. She frequently cites examples from important lessons, and possesses great deductive skills and origami talent, and her weapon is a jump rope. She also has quite a short fuse, and has a crush on Eizan. There is a rivalry between Okuni and the Kimura Twins from Katana. *'Jimmy B.' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) is an 11-year-old ninja student of Shuriken Jimmy comes from a comfortable New York family, but spent his time with his rap gang, developing a real talent for break-dancing. His parents sent him to Tokirohama to stay with his aunt and uncle. Before coming to Shuriken, he went to Katana school, Shuriken's rivaling school but was expelled after a week. His weapon is a skateboard. *'Nobunaga' (voiced by Brooks): He comes from a long line of skilled sumo wrestlers, and dresses accordingly. He is fairly well respected among his peers, and his size and strength make him a formidable opponent. He appears as a fat boy with a large belly spilling over his mawashi. His girth makes him slow, but he trained to be agile enough to keep up with his peers. He was named after the Sengoku warlord, Oda Nobunaga. *'Tetsuo Matsura' (voiced by Charlie Adler): A bitter second-year student who looks down on all freshmen with disdain. He is a powerful and skilled ninja, but his anger keeps him from advancing further. This, combined with his great height, may mean that he has been held back for an unspecified amount of time. Constantly following him is his mindless lackey, Yota. He is named after Tetsuo Shima from Akira. *'Yota Sugimura' (voiced by DiCicco): Tetsuo's very short and ever-present lackey, following him about like a remora follows a shark. He has little personality of his own, often inheriting the personality of the person he is with. He is extremely clumsy, but (somewhat paradoxically) is good at sneaking. *'Ami Saeki' (voiced by DiCicco): A blonde girl who wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. She is very vain, constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. She has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flops of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. She bears a resemblance to Minako Aino and her first name is from Ami Mizuno, both from the Sailor Moon franchise. *'Marcos Gonzalez' (voiced by Kress): A Latin-American student who came to Shuriken School to hide from a vicious group called the 3-Saints Gang from Mexico. It turned out that he ran to Shuriken because he saw them with their masks off. Thinking they were after him, he hid in Shuriken. It was proven in the episode "An XXL Lie" that they abandoned their masks to become Midwestern singers, making his whole escape pointless. He is very sly and mysterious, and he wears sunglasses in order to hide his face. He excels in covert strikes, and possesses all-around good skills in other fields as well. *'Jacques Morimura' (voiced by Kress): A rather confused young French man who believes Shuriken School is a diving school, due to the similarities between the uniforms. He dresses in a black scuba suit, reminiscent of Jacques Cousteau, whom he is named after. His specialty is underwater combat. *'Choki' (voiced by Kress): A Tibetan monk who possesses the powers of telepathy and psychokinesis. He spends most of his time asleep or meditating, and has a very easy-going personality. Most of the time, he prefers floating over walking. *'Daisuke Togakame' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): An arrogant student who cares more about his hair than his studies, Daisuke is a known coward, and is quick to run from a fight. However, he is not completely useless; his nimble fingers make him a very good tailor. He likes a fellow student named Amy, constantly hitting on her and trying to randomly kiss her in almost every episode he appears in. In the episode "An XXL Lie" it is shown that he genuinely likes Amy. In the episode "Eizan's Shadow", Daisuke is seen not washing his hands after using the bathroom, suggesting poor hygiene habits. *'Pork': Pork is, perhaps, the most mysterious of all the Shuriken School students. He appears to be an anthropomorphic pig, and is apparently mute (except for a small grunt in "An XXL Lie"). He communicates via musical instruments, which he is proficient in using. He is also very good at detecting the purpose and personality of disguised and supernatural enemies such as in the episodes "Funny Chick" and "The Demon and Mrs. Clean" respectively, where he detects that the Chick has foul purposes and tries to get the group to stop it, and that the demon messing up the place is really a possessed Mrs. Clean; thus he is not afraid of it unlike the others, but rather enjoys the actions of the former. These actions imply that in place of speech, he has been granted clairvoyance. He is shown to have mind control powers in one episode. He seems to have an interest in art. *'Principal of Shuriken' (voiced by Adler): Also called "Principal-sama", the principal is always worried about the school's funding and is also money-obsessed to the point that in the episode "Eizan's Shadow", he actually asked Kazumi's parents to put the withdrawn check on the phone so he could talk to it. However, he does have exceedingly good ninjitsu skills that made him the principal. He usually has a positive thinking in many situation. He has an allergy to animals. *'Vladimir Keitawa' (voiced by Adler): One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. He has a really long middle name. He comes from Russia, has great physical strength and has a weakness for attractive women. Vlad once pretended to be a foreign exchange student named "Ed" in the episode "Vlad's Past", as it is revealed that although he teaches at Shuriken School, he is not a certified teacher because—due to his extreme phobia of tests—he did not pass the stealth and evasion course. Eizan and the gang disguise him as an exchange student and help him hide from the inspector, who is after Vlad to expose him. After conquering his fear and fooling Kubo and the inspector, it is proven that he has passed the course, making him a certified Ninja Teacher. *'Kubo Utamaro' (voiced by LaMarche): One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. Kubo teaches boring theory lessons and has a crush on Kita. He also dreams of being principal one day. *'Kita Shunai' (voiced by DiCicco): One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. She has master skills with ninja weapons and she used to be a teacher at Katana School. She has a pretty bad temper. She is also the only female teacher of Shuriken School. *'Zumichito' (voiced by LaMarche): Shuriken School's groundskeeper. He used to be a student there; thus he knows all of the secrets of the school, and knows a lot of stories about it as well. Mrs. Clean (voiced by Adler): Real name Michiyo, Mrs. Clean is the Shuriken School's cleaning lady. She has spent her whole life around Shuriken School and knows some ninja moves as well. She takes great pride in her work, and if her cleaning is disrupted, she transforms into a terrifying demon. Episodes Broadcast Shuriken School was premiered in Canada for the first time on November 18, 2023, on Family Chrgd, and then on 12 December 2023 in Japan on NHK, TV Tokyo and TV Asahi. On January 5, 2024, Disney XD first released the US version of the Shuriken School, and aired on 9 am or 4 pm on weekdays. In June 2026, Disney XD airs the series on 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, as part of the Weekday/Weekend Night programming block. In March 2025, the series premiered on Disney Channel as part of the ''Get Animated!'' block. International braodcasting began in February 2024, Shuriken School aired on the British CBeebies channel on March 15, 2024, and headed for Sky 1 on March 28, 2024. On April 15, 2026, CBeebies broadcasts the 13 most up-to-date episodes of the first season and the second season made so far. On June 15, 2025, this series was premiered in France on France 4 and Disney XD, then premiered in Portugal on 20th June 2025 on Biggs, and later in Spain on Clan TVE and Canal Panda. In Germany, the series premiered on Super RTL and Disney XD on July 10, 2025, and on August 10, 2025, the series broadcasted in Singapore on the English children's broadcast channel, Okto (owned by MediaCorp). Cartoon Network premiered it in Finland for the first time, C More Juniori aired reruns of the series from 2026-2029. As of September 5, 2026, it is broadcasting in more than 238 countries. Series Finale The plot of the series finale follows lead protagonists Eizan, Jimmy and Okuni during the summer holidays. The three friends soon engage an interesting albeit dangerous struggle for reputation, family, and a whole lot more when Eizan's dad is kidnapped by professional ninjas. Upon setting out to find and rescue Eizan's father, the kids must employ the skills and techniques they studied so fervently during their first year of ninja training. Things are difficult however, when they learn that the Jade Shuriken, an ancient symbol of extreme ninja power, threatens Eizan's dreams and potential to become a true ninja. A series of events unravel as Eizan strives to clear his name, realize his dreams and secure his place at Shuriken School. See also * DHX Media * Shuriken Studios * Cookie Jar Group Category:Canadian flash animated television series Category:Japanese flash animated television series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:2020s Canadian animated television series Category:2020s Japanese animated television series Category:2023 Canadian television series debuts Category:2028 Japanese television series endings Category:Canadian children's animated action television series Category:Japanese children's animated adventure television series Category:2023 Japanese television series debuts Category:2028 Canadian television series endings Category:Disney XD shows Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:TV Asahi shows Category:Family Chrgd shows Category:Television series by DHX Distribution Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television series by DHX Television Category:Fictional trios Category:Fictional teams Category:Animated trios Category:Ninja trios